Tear It Down
Tear It Down Lyrics Haha We're Tear it down Yo Luke, I need you to do somethin' for me Come on I was ready for this since I was cradelin' Put my name on the list, you won't be gamblin' Not gonna leave with just this, we takin' everything Confidence, compliments, bet you see its evident Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit I can float on my feet, you can't stand it I don't just dance in a group, I command it We give you more than you want and you can't handle it When we're out on the floor We'll take over the ball Stealin' the show We're gonna leave you in awe We're comin' out Well we're comin' out We gonna tear it down You can't stop us now You can't shut us down You can't top the sound Better get ready now (now) We gonna tear it down The looks We got 'em The moves We got 'em The style We got it We gon' tear it down The love We got it The crowd We own it Tonight We run it We gonna tear it down Aha, comin' in so hard, I'm on my A-game Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavy weight Yeah, I got this fire I'm a renegade A-game, heavy weight, renegade, piece of cake I can do this dance, with my eyes closed When I step on the scene, I leave em' all froze You wanna rumble with me, I write the protocol Innovative on the stage, set the record straight When we're out on the floor We'll take over the ball Stealin' the show We're gonna leave you in awe We're comin' out Well we're comin' out We gonna tear it down You can't stop us now You can't shut us down You can't top the sound Better get ready now We gonna tear it down The looks We got 'em The moves We got 'em The style We got it We gonna tear it down The love We got it The crowd We own it Tonight We run it We gonna tear it down We gonna tear it down Yes yes, we the ones to contest with Recognize we the best, I can bet it Slow dancin' right, give hands a clap Of course you know that You can't hold, a candle to our flames Tear it up, man we takin' names, its not a game, it's a shame You can't be like us Can't be like us We'll leave you in the dust Of course we tear it up When we're out on the floor We'll take over the ball Stealin' the show We're gonna leave you in awe We're comin' out Well we're comin' out We gonna tear it down (Everybody clap your hands now) You can't stop us now (No) You can't shut us down (No) You can't top the sound (Top the sound) Better get ready now (Uh huh) We gonna tear it down The looks We got 'em The moves We got 'em The style We got it We gonna tear it down (gonna tear it down) The love We got it The crowd We own it Tonight We run it We gon tear it down (Tear it down) (Hahaha yeah) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs